Animals
by Silent Cobra
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are just a couple animals. Pure HC fluff! RR


Animals

Disclaimer: CSI Miami characters do not belong to me, nor does Nickleback's song Animals, I just play with 'em.

"Horatio, the gallant steed…er…prince" – Frank

"You know Calleigh would want to ride him…" - Ryan

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

I growled in frustration. Where the hell was my driver's license? I was going to be late, and I could not afford that, not today. I smirked at myself in the mirror. Dressed from head to toe in black, I looked good.

Aha! There's my license. I grabbed it and ran out the door. I leapt into my Hummer and started it. Oh yes, I love my day off…a lot.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

I came around the front of the crime lab. She was standing outside on the steps, talking to Wolfe and Delko. I slowed and leaned across opening the door. She smiled at me, shoved her case files into Wolfe's hands and ran. I never stopped driving as she jumped in.

She slammed the door shut. I floored it. She leaned across the seat and kissed my ear, my neck.

I turned and grabbed her lips with mine. I smirked against her lips, watching the road out of the corner of my eye.

We broke apart so I could drive. My eyes wandering knowingly over her body. "Cal, Alexx would be so pissed…" I looked pointedly at her crotch with a smirk on my face, "if she only knew."

"You're an animal, Horatio," she purred.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

I drove hard, heading for the everglades. Calleigh shifted so I could see her cleavage. I wanted to pin her against the door and take her right there…but driving at the same time would be really difficult.

Her lips were parting with invitation, she was teasing me and we both knew it. She leaned forward slightly, her hand snaking towards me.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees _

_And you control how fast we go just by hard you wanna squeeze_

Her hand was on my inner thigh. She squeezed playfully and I sped up with a quick intake of breath. She released, and I slowed down. We'd played this game before. She got closer to me, her hand riding further up my leg.

"Calleigh…" I moaned softly. She squeezed again, harder this time. I floored it. She squealed with laughter as she hit the back of the seat. She shifted against me, breathing hard so I could very easily feel her lack of bra beneath her shirt.

Oh God.

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

Her breath tickled my ear, distracting me slightly. I nearly jumped out of the Hummer when her hand snaked around my waist. She unzipped my pants and grasped my penis with both hands.

"Calleigh…."

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch _

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

She leaned down and wrapped her lips around my manhood. I concentrated hard…wrong choice of words…I concentrated on driving as best I could.

But God it felt so good.

She mumbled something into my groin.

"Talking with your mouth full again, Calleigh?" I teased softly. Her teeth grazed the tip, and it felt so good.

I screamed her name as I came into her mouth.

"Whoa!" I served hard to the left as the ditch came up quick. She was flung back against the seat again.

"Here is good enough," she whispered, licking my cheek. I stopped the hummer and then I turned and pinned her against the seat.

"Poor Calleigh, you've gone and made a mess of yourself…" I whispered against her lips. I licked her face slowly, dropping kisses all over it. She pushed my jacket over my shoulders.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy _

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!_

We crawled into the backseat. Her shirt quickly found its way to the ground, followed by her shoes, and pants.

I smirked at the black g-string she was wearing. "I did say you looked good in black."

She shoved me on my back and began to gyrate on my hips. I moaned, watching her naked body move above me. She leaned down and we traded kisses, I could still taste myself in her mouth.

She rubbed harder against my member, making me groan. She smiled and took my hand, placing it on her breast.

She watched my reaction. I nearly skyrocketed when she flung that amazing golden hair over her shoulder.

I flipped her onto her back and began to trail kisses down her stomach, and lower, and lower…

She screamed.

"Frank's outside the car!"

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition _

_Must have wound up on the floor while _

_We were switching up positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing\_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

I flung my jacket over her. She scrambled back. "God, where are the keys, Horatio?"

"They must've fallen when we were getting in the back." I hastily zipped up my pants and crawled back into the front seat.

"Got 'em."

I slammed the key in the ignition and started it up. I slammed on the gas pedal, leaving Frank standing on the side of a ditch.

"Oh my God…" Calleigh whispered. She looked at me. "You animal." I started laughing.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

The next day I was back at work, a sly grin plastered on my face every time she walked by.

Around noon, she was stopped outside my office by Frank and Wolfe.

"Calleigh, yesterday you were talking about finding a white steed? Did you?" Frank asked.

Calleigh laughed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with mine.

"White steed? My horse is chestnut."

_Just a couple animals_

FIN

AN: chestnut is a red horse


End file.
